


Stress Relief

by CynicSun92



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Some Plot, The secrecy is debatable though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicSun92/pseuds/CynicSun92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not an easy life that Desdemona leads and many burdens weigh on her shoulders. At least agent Charmer is there to put her at ease and bring her attention to something else. Dez isn't sure if that's a good or bad thing though.</p>
<p>(Takes place sometime before the plot of 'Behind The Mask'. At this stage, Aveline and Desdemona are just friends (comrades? co-workers?) with benefits.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not all that experienced with smut but it was just an idea that I felt like writing down while I begin drafting the next chapter or two for the official story. I also posted the first chapter to a new story I will work on from time to time titled 'The Wolf and The Nightingale', so there's something else to read as the next chapter of 'Behind The Mask' comes out.
> 
> So, in the meantime, enjoy!

If Desdemona could be honest with herself for a moment, she would have to say that the catacombs of the Old North Church was her least favorite Railroad hideout out of all the ones she’s been in throughout her long career as an agent and eventual leader of the covert organization.

The place was the least spacious compared to the likes of some of their previous HQ’s, like the Beast and the Switchboard and it became even more cramped when they brought in their equipment and built up furniture and workbenches. The air was always so stuffy considering how they were constantly underground and the tight spaces would have caused anyone with a hint of claustrophobia to completely freak out.

She wasn’t claustrophobic by any means but constant stress, worry and tension had a way of making Dez feel like the walls were closing in on her.

The morbid irony of setting up shop at the Old North Church wasn’t lost on her either; that the place where the Railroad was most likely to make their last stand should the Institute come knocking once more was a fucking tomb of all places.

The stress of running the Railroad for the past ten, almost eleven years, could be unbearably overwhelming at times for the Railroad Alpha, especially if one takes into account how quickly she rose in the ranks, taking the reins of the beleaguered organization within a year of joining them.

Desdemona always sought different means to try and relax, to lift the burdens she shouldered just a little to help her breathe for a minute.

Her go-to method had always been cigarettes. Alongside that, she would sometimes take up drinking though it wasn’t as frequent as she would have liked, unless she wanted to give Dr. Carrington something else to complain about.

Honestly, he was lucky he was the only person in the Railroad with more medical training and research capability than the rest of HQ’s agents combined. Otherwise, Desdemona would have been quite tempted to smother him with a pillow as he slept if he so much as gave her one more lecture on why she shouldn’t be smoking or constantly reminding her to use her glasses to read the fine print on some badly written field reports.

But lately, she felt that she needed something else to relax. Cigarettes and alcohol could numb her a bit from all the troubles and tension that ran roughshod in her mind and plagued the Railroad as a whole.

But she felt she needed something that she hadn’t truly felt for a long time: companionship.

Desdemona really didn’t have a lot of friends in the Railroad. Sure the agents respected her and she in turn appreciated the trust they put into her, knowing the risks of taking up arms against the Institute. But that was pretty much where her interactions with them ended.

She was sure that there was never going to be another person whom she could sit with to share a private drink. Someone to confide in and talk about whatever comes to mind. Someone to truly care for and perhaps become intimate with.

Until a certain agent came along.

A certain stubborn, annoying, foolish, irritating yet beautiful blonde haired woman that somehow, little by little, managed to break the walls that Desdemona had built around herself for more than a decade. And the Railroad Alpha was unsure whether she hated her or loved her for doing that.

Well, ‘love’ would be stretching it a bit, but there was definitely a spark between them. If it were the contrary, Dez wouldn’t be in some secret room that had been dug out recently in the escape tunnel, up against a wall with aforementioned agent pressing against her, kissing and biting all over her neck and collarbone.

She was the perfect kind of stress relief. The kind that made Desdemona forget all of her troubles, even if it was just for a few private minutes before they had to return to HQ and act like nothing happened lest the other agents catch on to the secret…’partnership’ between the two women.

The blonde moved up momentarily and their lips brushed gently against each other, the taste of bourbon and cigarettes they had indulged in minutes ago strong on each other’s tongues. What began as a slow, tender kiss became more something more hungry, lustful and desperate as the seconds ticked by.

“I knew you were a feisty one, Charmer,” Dez said as one of her hands wove through Charmer’s blonde locks while the woman moved back down and kept kissing her neck, “But this?” She gasped as the woman found a sweet spot and began suckling, “W-What has seriously gotten into you?”

“How much time do we have?” Aveline asked, ignoring Dez’s question as she continued to mark the other women’s neck. It was a good thing for Dez that she always kept her prized scarf with her. She was not very keen on showing off a dozen bruises and love bites that probably marred her neck by now.

“…Ten minutes,” she said as her breathing became ragged.

Aveline pulled away for a moment and looked at Dez with a quirked eyebrow.

“Seriously? Just ten minutes?”

“I have a lot of things to take care of,” Desdemona replied, “And so do you. Randolph’s dead drops aren’t going to answer themselves, you know.”

The Railroad Alpha’s hazel eyes gazed intently at Charmer’s blue. She then smirked at Aveline, something she rarely did, even in the company of just this one woman.

“Or are you implying that ten minutes isn’t enough to get the job done, Charmer?”

Aveline was slightly taken aback by her boss’ sudden boldness but then responded with a mischievous grin.

“Is that a challenge I hear, _Dezzie_?”

Desdemona scoffed upon hearing another one of Aveline’s absurd pet names.

“Don’t ever call me that,” Dez growled at her agent, “I swear if you come up with something as ridiculous like that again, I’ll-”

Desdemona’s breath hitched as she felt Aveline’s hand on the crotch area of her pants, rubbing her through the layers of fabric. The friction she felt between her legs sent a wave of sensation all throughout her body.

“You’ll what, Dez?” Aveline teased with a devious grin, “You’ll throw me out? You’ll get Glory to kick my ass?” She leaned a little closer as her fingers continued to rub in between Dez’s legs and whispered in her ear, “Or maybe you’ll beg me to make you come?”

Desdemona shivered upon hearing that and moved her hands up to grip Charmer’s shoulders, burying her face in the crook of Charmer’s neck. She could feel the dampness spread all over her inner thighs as her agent pressed the heel of her palm in between her legs.  

Aveline kissed Dez’s hair and inhaled the faint but slightly sweet smell of the strawberry shampoo, one that she had gifted her boss some time ago, lingering there. Even with the water pump that Tom set up, it was still a bit of a luxury to have a proper wash. Much to Aveline’s pleasure, Desdemona was rather meticulous with her personal hygiene whenever she got the chance to bathe, always taking her time in properly cleaning herself, unlike most of the other agents, who were content enough to simply pour water over themselves to wipe away some of the sweat and grime and leave it at that.

Aveline pulled away from Dez and dropped to her knees. She looked up to see Dez’s flushed face and gave her a cheeky wink as her fingers began to mess with the fly of her boss’ pants.

“You know, I just thought of something,” Aveline said as she unbuttoned Desdemona’s pants, “Here I am, on my knees in some rundown church, but I sure as hell ain’t gonna do any praying.”

She pulled down Dez’s pants along with her underwear, exposing the woman’s sex and thatch of ginger colored curls, moist with arousal, to the chilled midnight air of the ruined church. Aveline took a moment to admire the sight before her, a predatory gleam appearing in her eyes.

Desdemona, on the other hand, was not very amused. She was now exposed from the waist down and the possibilities of someone or something walking in on them and interrupting the moment was at an all-time high. This kind of vulnerability usually did not sit well with someone as cautious as her. But between Charmer’s enthusiasm, and Desdemona’s needs, this scenario was going to keep on repeating itself. She would never admit it but the fear of getting caught actually brought a small amount of thrill to their private sessions.

She was going to make sure that Aveline relieved her of all the stress and worry she had endured in recent days.

“Charmer,” she said through gritted teeth, though the tone of her voice sounded more needy and impatient rather than annoyed, “We really don’t have much time for this so I suggest you use your mouth for something other than talking.”

Desdemona quickly covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide and cheeks blushing bright red upon realizing what she had just said.

_“Jesus! What am I? Some desperate teenager?”_ she thought to herself before looking down at the chuckling woman. Of course she finds it funny. Aveline took pride and joy in making the Railroad Alpha a quivering mess.

Aveline smirked as she helped Desdemona out of her boots and pants, tossing them to the side as Dez kicked off her panties. Before she could say anything, Aveline hastily buried her face between the woman’s legs, inhaling her scent as she planted kisses across Dez’s inner thighs.

Desdemona shuddered at her agent’s teasing touches and she felt her knees buckle when Aveline slowly dragged her tongue up and down her slit. She bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the noises she made just as her lover brought up two fingers to spread apart the outer labia as her tongue began to flick in and out of her folds.

She felt a wave of heat spread across her body as she began rocking her hips gently towards the other woman’s mouth. The blonde agent responded by placing her free hand on Dez’s hip, holding her in place as she continued to lap at the soft flesh.

Aveline looked up as she continued pleasing Dez, smirking upon noticing how her boss struggled to keep quiet, her pale skin flushing red and Aveline couldn’t help but feel a smug sense of pride that it was she who made her act like this. That it was she who made the no-nonsense leader of the Railroad weak in the knees.  

Their gazes met as Aveline pulled away from her boss’ thighs and without breaking eye contact, licked the glistening wetness coating her lips, savoring the tangy taste of Dez’s arousal.

“Mmm, you taste pretty good,” Aveline complimented, keeping her half-lidded eyes locked on Desdemona’s.

Her words and that lewd display with her tongue were almost enough to make Desdemona come right then and there. She felt dizzy as she tried to come up with something to say or do as Aveline kept staring at her with that irritable smug grin on her face. She would love nothing more than to wipe that annoying smirk off of her agent.

“What’s the matter Dez? Cat got your tongue?” 

“Not exactly, but I’m certain someone got yours,” Desdemona retorted. That caused Aveline to laugh and Dez rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“You really need to brush up on your dirty talk, boss,” Aveline teased.

“I have a better idea. How about you stop talking and get back to doing what it was that you were doing,” Desdemona calmly said though her eyes were narrowed in annoyance. She was getting quite irritated and impatient because at that moment, she wanted nothing more than Charmer’s mouth between her legs to send her over the edge at that moment.

She was also worried that they were taking too much time down in the tunnels that it wouldn’t be long before one of her agents showed up to look for them.

And seeing their boss half naked as Charmer ate her out would undoubtedly lead to an awkward moment for all involved. Well, perhaps not for the blonde agent. She would probably say something like ‘Can’t you see me and the boss lady are busy?’ or something stupid like that before shooing away the possible intruder.

It was a good thing Deacon was at least away on a mission. If he had witnessed this display between her and Charmer, Desdemona would never, ever hear the end of it. She cringed at the thought of all the jokes, puns and wisecracks that wig-wearing asshole would come up with to torment her.

“With pleasure, boss” Aveline said with a sultry tone that snapped Desdemona from her reverie as the blonde agent lifted one of Dez’s legs over her shoulder, spreading her to get a better angle and promptly leaned in as she began to swipe her tongue across Dez’s folds. One of her hands held her leg in place while the other moved to caress the woman’s hips.

Desdemona sucked in a breath as one of her hands tangled with Aveline’s blonde hair and gripped the back of her head, keeping her in place between her thighs while the other scrambled to balance herself on the wall behind her.

The Railroad leader felt the rush of desire flow through her body and warmth pool in the pit of her belly as she eventually was unable to focus on anything other than the woman kneeling between her legs and the probing tongue that made her a whimpering mess. The pleasurable sensations were beginning to overwhelm her, eyes screwing shut as her gasps and moans rose in volume. The hand that she held against the wall balled into a fist as she tried everything to control the overwhelming pleasure that began to cloud her thoughts.

Aveline could feel it, sense it. Dez was getting close, oh so close.

With one last, broad stroke across those swollen lips, she moved up and focused on Dez’s clit, her lips sealing around it as she nibbled and suckled on the hooded bundle of nerves. The Alpha’s eyes were screwed shut, and her breathing became more erratic as she felt seconds away from tumbling over the edge.

It wasn’t long before Desdemona threw her head back and stifled her cries of bliss with her free hand as her body quivered from the orgasm that overtook her. Aveline continued to use her mouth on Dez, lapping up the sticky wetness around her thighs as the Railroad Alpha rode out her high, mind becoming clearer and breathing returning to normal.

Once she had control of her senses, Desdemona pulled Aveline up and kissed her hungrily, not caring a single bit about tasting herself on Aveline’s mouth. The blonde returned the kiss just as passionately before breaking away from her to fetch Dez’s pants and undergarments.

“You have no idea how much I needed that,” Dez said almost dreamily, as she slid her panties back up and worked on her pants.

“That bad, huh?” Aveline genuinely asked as she helped the ginger woman put her socks and boots back on.

“Dangers from the Institute aside, there’s just so much paperwork to deal with. Field reports, coded documents, inventory lists and so on. If we were living in your era, I think I would have passed off as a corporate secretary,” Dez joked.

“Now that would have been interesting,” Aveline responded as she suddenly fantasized about having Desdemona as her secretary in her prewar days and ‘working overtime’ with her, “I would have hired you to work at my law firm in a heartbeat.”

“I’m certain you would have done so for more than just my tolerance for sorting documents,” Dez chided as she tried to fix Charmer’s tousled hair, already reading her agent’s lecherous mind while the blonde looked at her with a sheepish grin on her face.

“There, now let’s get back to the main room before anybody starts asking questions.”

“Right behind you, boss lady.”

As soon as they returned to the HQ, they were greeted by a fellow agent, the ex-Institute Courser known as Artemis.

“Dez! Charmer! About time you show up. Our boys at Hangman’s Alley just radioed in and reported that they were attacked by raiders.”

“Damn it,” Desdemona cursed under her breath, “Did we suffer any losses?”

“Nothing too serious, fortunately. They pushed back the raiders, while suffering no deaths and just one or two wounded. But they’re hoping HQ could send someone to eliminate the raider camp near their position before they become an even bigger thorn on our side. I came to you to get your permission to help them out and I also thought about bringing Charmer with me,” Artemis stated.

“Permission granted, Artemis,” Desdemona approved before turning away and walking towards her desk, “Charmer, you might as well accompany her. I’m aware that the dead drop from Randolph Safehouse is somewhere near the Alley, so you don’t have any excuse to put that job on hold any longer. Get to it.”

“Sure, boss lady,” Aveline said in a bored tone, giving a mock salute to Dez.

Artemis then turned to look at her partner and asked, “So, you’re coming then?”

“Yeah, I’ll go with you. Just give me a few minutes to wash myself and we’ll head out,” Aveline said. The puzzled expression on Artemis’ face stopped her from moving though.

“Wash yourself? Didn’t you just take a shower, like, an hour ago?” the Huntress asked.

_Aw crap._

“Well, uh, there was…” Aveline was beginning to stumble upon her words, “We were checking out the newer parts of the tunnel that have been dug out but there seemed to be a lot of dust and dirt that haven’t been cleaned out” Aveline hoped she lived up to her namesake as the Charmer and made a believable story. Artemis simply stared back with a raised eyebrow.

_“What’s she on about?”_ the Huntress thought, _“There’s dust and dirt **everywhere** here!”_

“…Riiiiight,” she deadpanned, “Okay, fine, whatever. Go have your wash and I’ll meet you outside so we can head over to complete our mission. I’ll give you the details along the way.”

“Sounds good,” Aveline said and she turned on her heel, breathing a sigh of relief as she headed for the wash room. On the way, she looked at Desdemona, who had just noticed the attention sent her way, and playfully winked at her boss. Dez’s expressions could be hard to read at times, but she caught the boss’ lips twitching upwards into a subtle and possibly, grateful, smile.

Meanwhile, before heading out, Artemis made her way over to Drummer Boy, who was sitting at a makeshift table with Glory and a few other agents, playing a round of cards. They turned to look at the Huntress as she approached them with a mischievous grin on her face.

“So…anyone interested in a new betting pool?”


End file.
